un pacto por amor
by nellito
Summary: el hace un pacto por la persona que mas ama, pero lo que no sabe es que tendra un poco de ayuda para recuperar lo suyo.. dejen reviews
1. El adios y un sueño inesperado

* * *

**bueno espero que lo encuentren entretenido y otra vez XD me vuelvo a disculpar si les molesto que cambiara la historia un poco y de verdad espero de todo corazon que esta les guste, sin mas los dejo que lean**

**por cierto la mayoria de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takashi**

**saludos**

* * *

El la miro como si no fuera a volverla a ver en su vida, y quizás pudiera ser así, ella miraba fijamente al suelo mientras que inuyasha trataba de quitar los pedazos de mounstros y ramas que tapaban el pozo, lo hacia lentamente como no queriendo terminar jamás por que sabia lo que pasaría después.

Unos minutos más tarde Inuyasha había eliminado todo rastro de escombro que se encontraba en el pozo y miro fijamente a Aome que se encontraba a un lado de el esperando.

Los dos sabían que seria su ultima vez juntos, la ultima vez que podrían tocarse, sentirse, besarse, pero no lo podían creer, mejor dicho no lo querían creer, no sabían como despedirse sin tener que llorar, sin tener que sufrir el adiós, como decir adiós a un amor que resistió mounstros, peleas, muerte, y no pudo sobrevivir a un fantasma.

Kykio había muerto una y otra vez, siempre de una manera muy dolorosa para Inuyasha ya que la mayoría de las veces le había tocado presenciar el doloroso acto, pero nunca dejo de ser lo que los separara, muerta o viva siempre fue el impedimento para que el sueño de aome se hiciera realidad.

Pero esta vez era diferente, antes siempre sabia que podría seguir con el, que aunque Kykio siempre apareciera para cambiar la actitud de inuyasha con ella, ya que siempre su atención se dirigía hacia ella, esta vez todo había cambiado, ya que kykio había jugado su ultima carta, había podido sacudir a inuyasha de la manera mas sorprendente y lo había convencido de quedarse con ella, de seguir su camino juntos buscando a Naraku, y de dejar ir a Aome.

Ella trataba de formular las palabras para poder decirle adiós a su sueño, a la persona que mas había amado en toda su vida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Inuyasha interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Aome de verdad lo siento, se que no es justo y no intento defenderme, se que te lastime pero también se que este adiós es lo mejor para los dos, tu tienes tu mundo en otra época y yo el mió aquí, al lado de kykio-

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su despedida, Aome lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura del labio para después solo decirle un doloroso adiós y saltar al pozo de donde jamás podría regresar.

Inuyasha quiso seguirla, decirle que no se fuera, rogarle que no lo dejara, pero sabia que era lo mejor, ya que el le había hecho un pacto con kykio, uno que quizá le destrozaría la vida, pero salvaría la de Aome, de su Aome.

Después de mucho rato caminando solo por el bosque por fin tuvo el valor y fue a ver a la anciana kaede, donde se encontraban los demás.

Cuando entro todos lo esperaban, sabían que llegaría solo, y era lo que más los lastimaba porque todos extrañarían a aome, a aquella mujer que llego a su mundo para cambiar el rumbo de todo, la que los había salvado de tantos mounstros y la que los había aceptado como sus amigos a pesar de todas las circunstancias que habían vivido, pero todo había terminado y ya nadie podría mirar atrás.

-Hola Inuyasha, te esperábamos antes, pero creo que nesecitabas tiempo para pensar-

Dijo Miroku mirando como su amigo agachaba la mirada para no tener que descubrir el dolor que tenia en su mirada.

- Lo se lo siento pero tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero ya no hay más que esperar, hay que seguir con nuestra búsqueda, kykio nos encontrara en la siguiente aldea, ella nos ayudara a buscar los fragmentos-

-Pero nunca será como Aome- dijo Shippo sin pensar en lo que sus palabras causaron en todos los allí presentes, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, por el miedo de la reacción de Inuyasha ante esa dolorosa verdad.

-Lo se Shippo pero eso ya no importa ahora, ella se fue y nosotros debemos seguir, además kykio fue mi elección y espero que la respeten- y sin mas salio de la choza a paso rápido esperando no encontrarse con una respuesta de sus amigos que lo lastimara mas.

* * *

* * *

Aome salio del pozo a duras penas, ya que no podía sentir mas que dolor, ya no podía saber si era físico por la ultima pelea que tuvo en aquella época al lado de sus amigos, o del corazón al saber que ya no los volvería a ver, de saber que todo lo que vivió en aquella época pasaría a formar parte de su pasado cuando ella se había acostumbrado a que fuera su presente.

Entro a su casa mirando al piso, y no hizo caso a su mama que la llamaba para cenar, esperando poder enterarse de los acontecimientos recientes de la vida de su hija, que por su mirada no era nada bueno.

Subió las escaleras con una lentitud como si estuviera cargando un bulto muy pesado, así que al abrir la puerta de su cuarto lo único que pudo hacer es lanzarse a la cama boca abajo para poder pensar, llorar, recordar, o no quizás era mejor empezar a olvidar.

El así lo había decidido y ella no pudo hacer nada, solo aceptar que le rompieran el corazón y que la alejaran de lo que mas había querido en la vida.

-Te odio. Te odio, mil veces te odio, por que me tuve que enamorar de ti, por que tuve que dejar que te robaras mi corazón y lo estrujaras a tu antojo, por que no solo me fui cuando me diste la oportunidad, y ahora tengo que sufrir tanto, tengo que olvidar todo, tus besos tus abrazos, tus miradas que me derretían, por que maldita sea, por que ella no pudo solo morir y dejarnos en paz ,dejarnos ser felices, por que siempre que todo empezaba a estar bien ella aparecía y derrumbaba nuestros mundos, la odio los odio-

Pero en el fondo ella sabia que al menos a el no lo podía odiar, como hacerlo si cada vez que recordaba su cara sentía que lo amaba mas, pero ya nada seria igual, el la había elegido a ella y ya nada podría cambiar, solo le quedaba resignarse y seguir con su vida normal, así que tomo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y bajo a cenar con su familia, ya que ahora tenia que volver a su rutina diaria y mañana iría a la escuela, ya no tendría mas faltas ni tendría que dejar que su abuelo inventara mas enfermedades extrañas que justificaran sus faltas.

Pero al entrar a la cocina no encontró nada mas que a su mama sentada al lado de la mesa esperándola, como si supiera que ella iba a bajar y sin poder controlarse corrió a sus brazos a llorar, a desahogar todo el dolor que tenia dentro, para su alivio su madre no le pregunto nada y la dejo llorar, gritar, sacar todo ese dolor que tenia dentro por tanta decepción.

A la mañana siguiente apenas y podía ver ya que la noche anterior había llorado tanto que sus ojos solo se abrían un poco por la hinchazón, pero pensó que eso ya no la detendría, que tenía que olvidarlo y seguir, aunque le dio un poco de miedo el pensar lo que le preguntarían sus amigas al llegar a la escuela con esos ojos, le preguntarían por el, le preguntarían que si es por culpa de ese novio rebelde que ella tenía los ojos así

–Aome fue ese novio rebelde tuyo que te hizo llorar, que te hizo, te engaño, se pelearon-

Ya las escuchaba, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo algún día se los tendría que contar y ya resignada de su destino bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días mama, buenos días abuelo, buenos días hermano, como amanecieron-

-Bien hermana, que bueno que ya estas aquí, ayer ya no te pude saludar y por que tienes los ojos tan hinchados, lloraste?-

- Vamos Sota deja que tu hermana desayune para poder ir a la escuela y recuperar el tiempo perdido-

-Gracias mama, ahora si a desayunar-

Saliendo de su casa se despidió de todos y se dispuso a tener un buen día de clases ya que nesecitaba poner toda la atención posible para poder subir sus notas, ya que había faltado mucho en los últimos meses que nesecitaba ponerse al corriente.

Cuando llego a casa de la escuela, estaba más que cansada, las clases habían sido agotadoras, ya que como no entendía mucho, tuvo que pedir explicaciones de todo lo que se veía, así que solo opto por acostarse y descansar un poco, pero cuando estuvo boca arriba en su cama, un extraño sueño se apodero de ella y le empezaron a pesar los ojos, sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba de sobremanera, y de pronto sintió como todo se volvía obscuro y se adentraba en un sueño que le cambiaria la vida…

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en un hermoso patio lleno de flores de diversos colores, no recordaba haber visto algo tan hermoso como lo que se le presentaba frente a sus ojos, en medio había un lago hermoso de un azul cielo que te incitaba a verlo durante horas, además había una enorme mansión que se veía debía ser de algún feudal adinerado, ya que la vista era exquisita.

Sintió que alguien la observaba, y empezó a mirar alrededor para conocer a su misterioso acompañante, y lo encontró parada a un lado de una fuente.

Cuando la vio pensó que era un ángel, era una de las personas más bellas que había visto en su vida, tenía la tés blanca y las mejillas rosadas dándole una aspecto inocente que solo hacia resaltar mas sus hermosos ojos azules que brillaban con tanta intensidad que te impedían dejar de mirarlos, por miedo a que se fueran a cerrar y te privaran de aquel abismo interminable en que te inundaba. Su cabello era negro, liso y largo hasta debajo de su cintura, llevaba un vestido color blanco con algunos detalles en azul que contrastaba perfectamente con su belleza.

Se acerco a ella con paso lento, temiendo que aquel ángel escapara de su vista, pero no fue así, cuando llego, ella la miro con ternura, como una madre mira a su hija, y se sintió tranquila, quien quiera que fuera esa persona, no la lastimaría, de eso estaba segura.

-Hola mi pequeña Aome, se que te has de estar preguntando qué haces aquí, pero antes de contestar tu pregunta quisiera presentarme, mi nombre es Miako, es de verdad un placer conocerte al fin-

Aome estaba entre confundida y admirada, su voz era melodiosa, suave y dulce, contrastaba con toda ella. Pero le resultaba extraño su comportamiento, le había dicho que se alegraba de conocerla al fin, eso quiere decir que alguien le había hablado de ella, pero quien y si todo aquello era un sueño, o una ilusión, y lo más importante que hacia ella ahí.

-Disculpa, pero no te conozco y no entiendo por qué dices que te alegra conocerme al fin, eres un sueño, una ilusión, algún producto de mi imaginación?-

Se sintió tonta en el momento que lo pregunto, la verdad no había sonado como ella había querido y la sonrisa que Miako le regreso cuando termino de preguntas hizo que se sintiera apenada.

-Bueno, esto es una especie de sueño, tu sueño, pero yo no soy algo creado por tu imaginación, soy el espíritu de una sacerdotisa antigua, que vivió hace algunos siglos y que no ha podido descansar en paz debido a un hechizo que me retiene encerrada en el mundo de los sueños, esperando a encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarme a descansar en paz, y esa persona por fin llego- dijo mirando a aome directamente a los ojos, dándole a entender de inmediato que la persona a la que miako se refería era ella.

Aome la miraba asustada, como podía ser ella su única salvación, no podía ayudarse ella misma en esos momentos, y ella creía que aome la podía salvar.

La miro unos minutos más en silencio, no sabía que decir, necesitaba escuchar más de la historia, así podría al menos comprender un poco mas lo que miako trataba de explicarle, y al parecer ella se dio cuenta ya que continuo con su relato.

_-Cuando yo vivía, la aldea donde me encontraba era constantemente atacada por monstruos, los aldeanos siempre estaban listos para defenderse, pero la mayoría del tiempo, los monstruos nos superaban en número y en fuerza, así que generalmente teníamos muchas bajas, así que un día harta por la situación decidí salir a buscar ayuda a otras aldeas, quizá encontrar algún exterminador u otra persona que pudiera ser de ayuda, pero al paso de los días mi desesperación crecía ya que nadie nos quería ayudar, todos sabían los constantes ataques que recibía la aldea y creían que era asunto perdido._

_Un día cuando ya resignada me dirigía hacia la aldea, sentí una poderosa presencia, era un bestia que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia mí, así que lo más rápido que pude saque mi flecha y mi arco y me prepare para el ataque, pero el ataque nunca llego, el demonio solo se paro en frente de mí y me observo, yo me que paralizada un momento, era algo que nunca había visto en mi vida, era alto, de tés blanca, sus cabellos dorados le caían debajo de la cintura, tenía unos ojos color gris que me sorprendieron, eran obscuros y muy profundos, después de observarnos un minuto, que para mí fue eterno, se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara que me sorprendió, me dejo helada en mi lugar, pero cuando reaccione y lo vi demasiado cerca de mí, levante mi arco y le apunte directo al corazón. El se detuvo, pero no borro su sonrisa de su rostro y tampoco dejo de observarme de manera rara, cuando me disponía a preguntarle que quería y ordenarle que se fuera si no quería que lo matase el hablo antes que yo._

_-Así que tu eres la sacerdotisa Miako, me dijeron que te encontrabas por estos rumbos y quise venir a conocerte personalmente, he escuchado que tienes algunos problemas con monstruos en tu aldea- _

_-Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe, así que déjame en paz y lárgate antes de que te mate- lo dije de la manera más molesta que pude, su curiosidad me inquietaba, pero yo necesitaba regresar a la aldea, ya que había estado demasiado tiempo sin mí, y no sabía si había sido atacada y eso me asustaba y su interrupción me estaba retrasando mucho_

_-Valla, veo que estas un poco impaciente, pero sé que lo que te vengo a proponer te interesara, así es que cállate y déjame hablar entendido- _

_Me molesto su actitud, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, el continuo hablando._

_-Lo que vengo a proponerte sacerdotisa miako, es que yo puedo ayudarte con tu problema de plaga, claro con una pequeña recompensa-_

_-Una recompensa, si claro, mira bestia yo no necesito de tu ayuda me entendiste, así que lárgate y déjame seguir con mi camino si no quieres que acabe con tu vida-_

_-Valla así que prefieres que los monstruos acaben con tu aldea, valla yo que pensé que apreciabas a la gente que vivía allí, pero está bien haz lo que quieras-_

_-Espera, no entiendo porque te ofreces a ayudarme, se supone que tu eres un demonio que mata a la gente, aunque ahora que lo veo bien, no eres un demonio completo no, eres mitad humano- eso me había sorprendido, no había notado lo que era hasta que lo mire mas fijamente, aunque no se notaba mucho, era obvio que no era una bestia completa, su aura así lo decía. Su mirada se obscureció un poco mas ante mi comentario pero no dejo de observarme, esperando que siguiera y así lo hice._

_-Además tu que ganarías con todo esto, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle a un medio demonio, y además es obvio que no confió en ti-_

_-Lo que yo te voy a proponer no es nada del otro mundo, lo que quiero a cambio de mi protección es tu ayuda para encontrar una espada que me ayudara en convertirme en una bestia completa, yo cuidare de tu aldea por cinco años y después de eso tu me ayudaras a encontrar esa espada-_

_-Y yo como puedo ayudarte a encontrar esa espada, y quien me asegura que después de eso, no me mataras o iras a destrozar mi aldea-_

_-Porque yo te lo estoy prometiendo, además no me quiero convertir en una bestia completa para ir destrozando aldeas, mis planes están un poco alejados de eso, así que que dices, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?-_

_-Acepto, pero no entiendo como yo puedo serte de utilidad en tu propósito, no soy más que una sacerdotisa-_

_-Lo sé pero creo que eso lo sabrás a su momento, por lo pronto solo queda cerrar el trato- dijo extendiendo su mano para que yo la tomara, y así lo había hecho, había cerrado el trato que cambiaria mi vida-_

Aome que había estado atenta a el relato de miako parpadeo unos momentos antes de reaccionar, había sido una historia interesante, y le recordaba a cierta persona que le dolía recordar, así que cerró los ojos para borrar ese pensamiento y volvió a mirar a Miako, tenía muchas dudas y seguía sin entender por qué ella era la única que la podía ayudar.

-Me imagino que te has de preguntar que tienes que ver en esta historia y porque digo que tu eres la única que me puede salvar, pero para que me entiendas un poco necesito que recuerdes lo que viviste en el Sengoku, se que será un poco doloroso, pero en el transcurso de tus recuerdos yo estaré ahí contigo, además de que podrás ver cosas desde la memoria de los allí presentes; necesito que entiendas algunas cosas, así mientras vemos tu vida y te cuento la mía, podrás entender por qué te necesito-

Aome la mirada entre sorprendida y temerosa, no quería recordar lo que había vivido, había sido muy doloroso sentir todo una vez como para tener que vivirlo de nuevo, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, pero por otra parte le intrigaba de sobre manera lo que miako le decía, quería saber más de su historia, además de que quería ayudarla, pero sabía que Miako no podría seguir con su relato sin que Aome no reviviera su pasado.

-Está bien, acepto, pero necesito que me expliques mas, sigo sin entender cómo puedo ser yo la única que te puede ayudar y no entiendo porque tenemos que volver a mi pasado, es algo muy doloroso para mi, y no estoy segura de resistirlo por segunda vez-

-No te preocupes yo te lo iré explicando todo poco a poco, pero es preciso que empecemos con todo lo antes posible, el tiempo se acaba y pronto no habrá nada que nos pueda salvar, así que por favor te pido que tomes mi mano, es hora de empezar a recordar, entre más rápido, más pronto todo acabara-

Miako le extendió la mano a Aome y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro tratando de darle ánimos, Aome estaba asustada, pero quería hacerlo, ahora mas que había escuchado como Miako decía que era para salvarlas, eso significaba que aome estaba más metida en el problema de lo que imaginaba, y necesitaba averiguarlo; así que un poco temerosa tomo la mano de Miako y empezó a sentir como el piso se movía y empezaba a ver todo obscuro. Después de unos segundos su vista volvió y lo que vio la dejo helada.

* * *

bueno espero que les aiia gustado.

por favor dejen sus reviews y comentarios o quejas o cualquier cosa que mis lectores me quieran decir

me retiro

besoss

peace out


	2. La pelea

este capitulo tampoco lo modifique mucho, la mayor parte son agregados espero que les guste

* * *

Época antigua

-vamos Aome no te enojes, yo no sabia que kikyo iba a estar ahí, además no tienes por que tener esa cara de perro enojado, no a pasado nada, solo una platica- decía Inuyasha ya un poco harto de tener que ir tras Aome, mientras ella caminaba por toda la aldea de la anciana kaede.

-Primero que nada, cual cara de perro, el único perro aquí eres tu me entendiste, segundo, no me interesa lo que hayas hecho con kikyo, así que no tienes por que darme explicaciones y en tercera… oswari!!!!!!!(Creo que así se escribe XD)

Y dicho esto se fue dejando a un Inuyasha estrellado en el piso, con cara de pocos amigos y enojado por la tonta reacción de la chica. No era para tanto, solo había platicado unas horas con kikyo y además ella si se podía enojar por que el hablara con la sacerdotisa y el no podía decir nada por que ella hablara con el lobo rabioso de Koga.

-Feh.. Mujeres- fue lo único que dijo en voz alta, aunque no tanto para que la molesta chica no lo escuchara.

Maldito, que se creía, no entendía como podía ser tan insensible, tan inmaduro, tan el. Lo odiaba, odiaba su manera de ser, la manera en que a veces la trataba, como si fuera una niña que no sabía nada de la vida. Y además no se daba cuenta cuanto le dolían a ella sus "encuentros" con kikyo, siempre se escudaba en que eran casuales y que no pasaban de mas de una platica, pero ella sabia que no era solo eso, por que se notaba la manera en que kikyo lo veía, como el se emocionaba cuando se la encontraba aunque tratando de ocultarlo inútilmente para ella, pero lo que mas le molestaba, es que el no se diera cuenta de cuanto la lastimaba, de cuanto ella lo quería y cuanto sufría por que el no le correspondía. Pero que podía hacer ella, le había prometido que estaría a su lado hasta juntar la perla de shikon y no pensaba faltar a su promesa.

* * *

La tarde pasó sin más complicaciones. Aome había decidido ir a dar un paseo con Sango y Shippo, mientras que Inuyasha y miroku se habían quedado con la anciana kaede ayudándola a recolectar algunas plantas medicinales.

Llegada la noche todos estaban en la cabaña cenando cómodamente, aunque de vez en cuando había dos personas que se lanzaban miradas que podrían matar a una persona si se cruzara en medio de ellas.

-Y dime Aome, cuando piensan seguir con su viaje- pregunto kaede para tratar de romper el silencio que se había creado.

-No lo se todavía, primero quisiera ir unos días a mi época, necesito ponerme un poco al corriente en mis clases, además de que quisiera traer algunas provisiones-

-Y cuantos días tienes pensado ausentarte- esta vez fue Miroku el que pregunto. Sabía que su respuesta seria un detonante para el mal humor de su amigo y una pelea segura.

-No lo se, quizás una semana, necesito tomar algunos apuntes en clases, además no quiero ni imaginar las excusas que mi abuelo da a la escuela sobre mis ausencias, así que quisiera ir a asegurarme de que todo este bien, también extraño a mi mama y a mi hermano y me haría bien pasar un tiempo con ellos y tratar de relajarme un poco-

Respuesta equivocada.

-Relajarte un poco, tu piensas en relajarte un poco cuando naraku tiene casi toda la perla de shikon, cuando no hemos podido encontrar el ultimo pedazo, y tu piensas en relajarte un poco- Inuyasha estaba rojo del coraje, ella se quería ir, y no le importaba que naraku estuviera a punto de ganar, ni que todavía no habían podido encontrar la ultima pieza de la perla, pero a no ella quería relajarse, valla chiste.

-Si relajarme, por que estoy harta de que me grites todo el tiempo, de que no me permitas descansar ni un momento, de que me reclames que yo quiera descansar un poco, cuando tu encuentras cualquier momento para "descansar" mientras te encuentras por casualidad a kikyo, además no le estoy pidiendo permiso a nadie, solo les estoy avisando que mañana me voy a mi época y se acabo- y dicho esto se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y salio de la cabaña, dejando a todos asustados por el tono de voz con el que había hablado, había sido una combinación entre coraje por los gritos de Inyasha y tristeza por la parte en la que hablaba de kikyo.

-Inuyasha creo que esta vez has exagerado un poco, creo que deberías pedirle una disculpa a Aome- decía Sango mientras acariciaba a kirara.

-Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, además no creo que nos afecte si la señorita Aome quiere tomarse unos días, le harán bien-

Miroku sabia que no era buena idea hablar en esa situación, pero Inuyasha tenia que darse cuenta de cuanto lastimaba a Aome con su comportamiento y saber que podría perderla si no hacia algo al respecto.

-Primero que nada, no pienso pedirle perdón a esa niña malcriada y seguro por mi puede hacer lo que quiera, aunque yo insisto que es una perdida de tiempo en el que deberíamos estar buscando los fragmentos de la perla-

-Tu siempre tan considerado Inuyasha, un día de estos te darás cuenta de todo lo que vale Aome y te vas a dar de topes cuando la pierdas- dijo Shippo orgulloso de poder defender a su amiga y darle una lección a ese cabeza dura.

-Fe.. Tu cállate enano, quien te dio permiso de hablar en platicas de adultos-

-Nadie, pero no hay que ser un adulto para darse cuenta que te estas equivocando y lo sabes, lastima que seas un necio cabeza dura-

- Mira pequeño demonio yo no estoy equivocado y ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida después de encontrar todos los fragmentos de la perla, después de ahí ella es libre de regresar a su época, pero por ahora necesitamos apresurarnos y sus tontos viajes nos retrasan- y dicho esto imito a Aome saliendo de la cabaña y dejando a todos preocupados por la relación de sus dos amigos.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron ya previniendo los acontecimientos de ese día, sabían que Aome iría a su época y como era normal en Inuyasha, se desaparecería todo el día, así no tendría que despedirse de ella y ella notaria que él estaba enojado.

Cuando Aome abrió los ojos pensó un poco en lo mismo que sus amigos, solo que ella un poco mas amargamente, le molestaba tanto la actitud del Hanyou, por que no podía ser un poco más amable y menos ogro.

Habiéndose ya despedido de todos, aome esperaba aun con una pequeña esperanza que Inuyasha apareciera para despedirla, pero murió poco a poco cuando después de unos momentos parada a un lado del pozo y siendo presa de la vergüenza al ver como sus amigos se daban cuenta de sus intenciones se lanzo al pozo esperando poder encontrar un poco de paz en su mundo y poder olvidarse un poco de aquel mal humorado Hanyou que tanto la hacía sufrir.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo, como se había atrevido a irse y así, haciéndolo sentir culpable por su retirada, como si él pudiera evitar encontrarse con kikyo, no es que le molestara, pero casi nunca era algo planeado, además ella estaba enterada de los sentimientos de el por la sacerdotisa y que por más que quisiera no podría dejar de sentirlo, y no es que no quisiera a Aome, es solo que no era lo mismo, kikyo había sido su vida, la persona que el mas quiso y perdió de la manera más injusta que pueda haber, pero ella había regresado y aunque su cuerpo fuera de barro su alma seguía siendo la misma, aunque ahora ella se presentara mas sombría.

Después de un rato de estar pensando sentado en la rama de un árbol, se arrepintió un poco en no haberla ido a despedir, después de todo y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo la extrañaría, siempre lo hacía, pero su orgullo lo obligaba a negarlo.

No sabía porque, pero desde que aome había llegado a su vida todo había dado un giro de 180 grados, aunque era cierto que tenía un gran parecido con kikyo ya que era su reencarnación, pero con un diferente carácter, demasiado diferente. Aome era muy alegre, siempre riéndose con todos, además de que tenía una gran facilidad para hacer amigos, cosa que no le agradaba mucho ya que a raíz de eso el maldito lobo de Coga no dejaba de acosarla cada vez que podía, además de que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todo el que pudiera sin importarle mucho su seguridad, en definitiva esa mujer era única. Aunque también era la única que podía hacerlo enojar en menos de un segundo, siempre con sus tonterías, que por qué hacia esto, que por qué hacia lo otro, siempre cuestionándolo y retándolo, y él no sabía si eso le molestaba o le agradaba, ya que nadie se atrevía a retarlo así, al menos no nadie que fuera humano, ya que la mayoría de la gente le temía por ser mitad humano mitad bestia, pero ella no, desde que lo había conocido lo trato como una persona normal.

En definitiva esa mujer lo volvía loco, de diferentes formas, y quizá solo quizá iría a visitarla uno de los días que está en su época para sabes cómo se encontraba.

* * *

Aome llego a su tiempo un poco enojada todavía por la situación con el Hanyou, pero se propuso que utilizaría el tiempo en su época para relajarse y olvidarlo aunque sea un momento, tal vez así su vida pudiera ser tranquila aunque sea unos cuantos días.

Cuando entro a su casa, noto que no había nadie afuera, así que se imagino que todos estarían comiendo, y no se equivocaba, cuando abrió la cortina que llevaba a la cocina los encontró a los tres comiendo muy alegremente mientras que el abuelo les contaba a s

Souta y a su madre una de las tantas historias que existían sobre el templo.

-Hola abuelo, mama, Souta, ya regrese-

-Hija me alegro que hayas vuelto, siéntate, deja tus cosas en el suelo y acompáñanos a comer- decía la madre de aome mientras le daba un rápido abrazo y le indicaba que se sentara al lado de su hermano y de su abuelo.

-Gracias mama- se sentó de lo mas feliz, no recordaba cuanto extrañaba a su familia, su mama que siempre cuidaba de ella, su abuelo con sus historias y su hermano que siempre se interesaba por lo que le pasaba, no como ese perro tonto que solo la hacia rabiar, en definitiva iba a disfrutar estos días.

* * *

-Bueno, creo que es aquí donde empezó todo no- dijo Miako mirando a una sorprendida y triste Aome que luchaba con no dejar salir algunas lagrimas que amenazaban de salir de sus ojos.

-No entiendo, como puede empezar aquí todo, si mi historia en el sengoku empezó hace ya mucho tiempo- Aome no entendía por qué tenían que empezar precisamente ahí, donde había empezado su mejor sueño y acabado en su peor pesadilla.

-Espera, te refieres a Inuyasha y yo verdad, aquí fue donde inuyasha se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo mas por mi- lo pensó un momento y todo empezó a tomar lógica.

-Se enamoraron, tu y el hanyou se enamoraron, eso fue lo que paso verdad-

Miako la miro con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.-si nos enamoramos, fue una de las experiencias mas lindas de mi vida, pero al principio era como ustedes, cuando el llego a la aldea, muchos de los aldeanos no lo aceptaban, y la verdad yo seguía dudando de el, pero después del primer ataque, en donde el destruyo a la mayoría de los monstruos y me salvo de una muerte casi segura, todo empezó a cambiar. El era una persona seria, casi nunca hablaba con nadie, pero si era respetuoso cuando los demás los saludaban, o le pedían ayuda para algo.

Conmigo la relación siempre fue extraña, generalmente nos peleábamos por cosas demasiado tontas, pero que nosotros por una extraña razón les dábamos demasiada importancia.

_Un día, cuando los aldeanos festejaban el cumpleaños_ _de el hijo de uno de ellos, la aldea fue atacada por una mujer con tentáculos, podía atrapar a docenas de personas con un movimiento, era demasiado rápida, en un intento por liberar a un aldeano que se encontraba cerca de mi me acerque demasiado a su tentáculo y quede atrapada, me sentía totalmente adolorida, los tentáculos tenían unas espinas pequeñas que entre más pasabas pegada a ellas más rápido se te encajaban en la piel. Cuando sentí que ya no resistiría mas apareció el, su rostro denotaba preocupación y yo me sentí aliviada de verlo, ya que sentía que si iba a morir su rostro sería la mejor imagen para llevarse a la tumba, pero el lo impidió, con una mano le arranco el tentáculo y me separo de el delicadamente, yo ya no podía resistir mucho, así que me desmaye en sus brazos. Cuando desperté ya todo había acabado y el se encontraba a un lado mío, observándome, cuando lo vi sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando su rostro se volvió tenso y arrugo la nariz y en unos segundos después se encontraba gritándome:_

_-Que tienes en la cabeza, no te diste cuenta niña tonta que estabas muy cerca de ese monstruo, pudo haberte matado, pero no, la niña quería hacerse la valiente tratando de salvar a media aldea cuando ni siquiera se puede cuidar a ella misma- su rostro estaba rojo de la ira, yo sabía que se preocupaba por mi, que esa reacción era porque se había asustado por lo que me pudiera pasar, pero en eso momento no le di demasiada importancia y yo también como pude le empecé a gritar:._

_-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no te importa y si me acerque a ella era para salvar a ese aldeano, y nadie te pidió que me salvaras, muy bien pudiste haberte desecho de mi, hubiera sido más fácil así que tener que lidiar con esta niña tonta que tanto odias, así que a la próxima si tanto te molesta tener que lidiar con mi torpeza solo déjame morir ahí entendiste y ahora por favor lárgate que quiero descansar- y después de eso salió. Yo sabía que había dicho muchas tonterías, pero estaba dolida, siempre me hacía sentir que era un estorbo, que solo lo retrasaba._

Aome la miro un poco inquieta, ella había llegado a sentir lo mismo muchas veces con Inuyasha, el había recibido muchos golpes tratando de protegerla porque ella no era capaz de hacerlo, siempre había sido tan torpe.

-Bueno creo que es hora de seguir con nuestro viaje, como esta vez, mi historia se irá revelando conforme vallamos viviendo la tuya, espero que tengas paciencia y no pierdas detalle de todo lo nuevo que puedas observar y escuchar en esta versión de las cosas-

Aome asintió y tomo la mano que Miako le ofrecía y volvió a sentir los mareos y la obscuridad que la rodeaba, solo que esta vez no se asusto, ya sabía lo que pasaría después.

* * *

bueno espero que les aya agradado y que dejen sus reviews para hacermelo saber okss

saludos

besos

peace out


	3. El primer beso

* * *

bueno espero de verdad que les gusten los cambios y sin mas que decir los dejo que lean.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha volvió a la aldea, se encontró con una visión que no le sorprendía mucho, Miroku con una mano marcada en la cara y sango con una mirada que podía intimidar al mas fuerte, no sabia por que Miroku no había podido decirle ya que le gustaba y se la pasaba siempre buscando excusas para acercarse a ella y propasarse como el monje libidinoso que siempre solía ser, y además siempre con el mismo resultado, siempre con una sango molesta y Miroku con una mano remarcada en su rostro, cuando aprenderán.

-Veo que lo has vuelto a intentar monje libidinoso, cuando aprenderás-

-Cuando tu aprendas que la señorita Aome lo único que quiere es estar contigo y lo único que tu haces es alejarla mas, algún día se hartara Inuyasha, se cansara de que no la valores y cuando eso suceda va a ser muy tarde para poder recuperarla- y dicho esto se paro y se fue donde sango para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de poder moverse, la respuesta lo había dejado imantado, no se lo esperaba y le llego de golpe, la verdad sabia que Aome lo quería, y que aunque le costara admitirlo a veces si se pasaba en la forma en que la trataba, pero no sabia que hacer, no podía entender lo que el sentía, estaba enamorado de kikyo, al menos eso sentía, pero Aome era otra cosa.

Ella siempre estaba con el y lo apoyaba en todo, siempre dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por el, ella nunca le había fallado, pero el no podía amar, no sabia como, kikyo le había robado todo el amor que el tenia y se lo había llevado a la tumba con ella, y ahora que había renacido, el sentía que tenia una obligación con ella, que debía estar allí para protegerla como no lo pudo hacer la ultima vez. Pero Aome, que le podía ofrecer a ella, ella era de otra época, era de un mundo totalmente diferente a el suyo y aun así estaba allí para el, no entendía lo que sentía por ella, pero si sabia que no la quería perder, no sabia si era amor, pero sabia que cuando ella no estaba la extrañaba, que cuando la veía llorar algo dentro de su corazón se oprimía, que le encantaba verla sonreír, por que una simple sonrisa suya podía iluminar el día mas oscuro, se sabia muchas veces perdido en su mirada, en definitiva, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco. Y con este último pensamiento sintió que una pequeña visita a escondidas no le podía hacer mal a nadie.

* * *

Después de la comida, decidió que nesecitaba relajarse un poco, así que se despidió de su familia y fue a visitar a sus amigas, sabia que ellas le darían ánimos, además le ayudarían a descargar el enojo contra Inuyasha, ya que a ellas tampoco les agradaba tanto "el novio rebelde de aome" como solían llamar al hanyou.

Cuando llego a casa de yuca no esperaba ver tanto revuelo por su arribo, solo basto que tocara la puerta para poder escuchar todo tipo de frases, se sentía un poco abrumada, pero se encontraba feliz de volver a estar con ellas, las amigas que siempre la apoyaban aunque no tuvieran la menor idea de lo que ella hacia en el tiempo que no asistía a la escuela.

-Aome!!!!!!!- grito Yuca cuando abrió la puerta abalanzándose sobre su asustada amiga que no se esperaba un recibimiento tan efusivo.

-Hola Yuca, como estas, como están chicas- preguntaba mientras se adentraba en la casa y veía como todas las chicas corrían a abrazarla y decirle cuanto la habían extrañado.

- Y dinos Aome como vas con tu enfermedad, tu abuelo nos dijo que no era nada grave pero que aun así tenias que estar en reposo absoluto, ya te sientes mejor- pregunto una de las chicas mientras se sentaba alrededor de todas las demás esperando impaciente la historia que su amiga tenia para contarles.

-Pues la verdad no paso mucho, me la pase la mayor parte del tiempo en cama, no es que la enfermedad fuera muy grave, solo que me recomendaron extremo reposo, además de nada de visitas, ya saben, no fuera a ser contagioso y no queríamos una epidemia, y Uds. chicas que han hecho, como les ha ido en la escuela, a estado muy difícil, creen que podré ponerme al corriente??- pregunto un poco preocupada, pensando en todos los trabajos que seguramente tendría que hacer, eso de viajar tanto tiempo a la época antigua la metía en muchos problemas.

-No te preocupes aome con nuestra ayuda, te pondrás al corriente muy rápido, entre todas te prestamos los apuntes y te explicaremos lo que no entiendas, así no tardaras nada en entender los temas ya lo veras-

-Y hablando de escuela, adivina quien no a dejado de preguntar por ti en todo el tiempo que llevas ausente- pregunto Ayume.

-Los maestros- contesto Aome sarcásticamente, imaginándose quien era a persona que tanto preguntaba con ella.

-Claro que no tonta que acaso ya te olvidaste de Hoyou, El siempre pregunta por ti, se nota que todavía sigue enamorado, deberías darle una oportunidad, quizá con el te olvides de tu novio enojón y problemático-

Sabia que lo había dicho de corazón, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue reírme, como si fuera tan fácil olvidarse de Inuyasha, por más que en este momento lo deseara, sabía que sería más fácil que Naraku se convirtiera en la mejor persona del mundo, a que ella pudiera olvidarse de la única persona que podía hacerla enfurecer en tan solo dos segundos, y que además podía hacer que su corazón se detuviera y latiera muy fuerte al mismo tiempo con solo un roce de su mano en su piel. En definitiva sabia que eso era imposible.

La tarde siguió entre platicas de lo que las chicas habían hecho en su ausencia y exhaustivos interrogatorios de lo que la chica había hecho o de cuantas veces su novio enojón me había hecho rabiar.

Cuando llego a casa, todos se encontraban dentro cenando, SouTa había preguntado que como le había ido mientras su mama servía la comida, durante la cena Aome platico su tarde y ellos la suya, fue una tranquilidad que ya extrañaba, cenar con ellos, platicar de cosas normales, por un momento se olvido de la época antigua, con su familia era fácil hacerlo.

Cuando hubieron acabado, la puerta sonó y la mama de aome fue a revisar quien se encontraba fuera, cuando volvió su vista se dirigió hacia donde la chica encontraba y le dirigió una sonrisa mientras decir quién era el visitante que me esperaba en la puerta.

* * *

Inuyasha caminaba desesperado alrededor del pozo sagrado, debería ir, o esperar a que ella regresara, no sabia, tenia un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no estaba seguro, quizás solo fuera el coraje, pero si no, que podía hacer, no quería que ella siguiera molesta con el, pero no sabia si era el momento indicado.

-Deberías ir antes de que sea mas noche.- dijo Sango apareciendo de entre las sombras del árbol. Ella sabia que para Inuyasha no era fácil aceptar sus sentimientos por Aome, pero debía hacer algo pronto por que no sabia cuanto tiempo Aome podría aguantar tanto rechazo se su indeciso amigo.

-Tu que haces aquí, y quien te dijo que quería ir a verla, solo no podía dormir y vine a dar un paseo-

-Vamos Inuyasha, no seas orgulloso, los dos sabemos hacia donde se dirigen tus pensamientos, y creo que ya es hora de que los sigas, la señorita Aome la esta pasando muy mal con esta situación y si tu sigues rechazándola y tratándola de esa manera, no se cuanto tiempo sea capaz de aguantar-

-Feh, ella prometió quedarse aquí hasta juntar todos los fragmentos de la perla de shikon, después de eso, ella será capaz de decidir si quiere quedarse aquí o irse a su mundo, yo no la puedo retener y no puedo prometerle nada, así es que creo que es mejor no dejar que se haga ilusiones falsas, aunque tienes razón, no es bueno que siga enojada, ahí que seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos cuanto antes, así es que solo iré a verificar que todo este bien y a traerla de regreso, ya a tenido suficiente en su mundo- y sin mas salto al poso dejando a una sango triste por la situación de sus amigos, ellos merecían ser felices pero el destino se había empeñado en que no fuera así, solo esperaba que algún día todo cambiara y pudieran encontrar sus caminos.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta nunca pensó que se encontraría con el, esperaba quizás encontrarlo en la escuela buscándola para darle algún loco remedio para sus extrañas enfermedades o invitándola al cine o a cualquier otro lugar, pero verlo parado en la puerta de su casa si era algo extraño.

-Hola Agome-

Estaba ebrio, su voz lo delataba, además de sus ojos rojos y su fuerte olor a alcohol, que estaría haciendo a esas horas y en ese estado en su casa, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Hola Hoyou, te encuentras bien?, no tienes buen aspecto, quizás no deberías estar aquí, ya es noche y mañana es un día largo.

-Pero Aome si acabo de llegar, además te extrañaba, hacia mucho que no asistías a la escuela. Como sigues con lo de tu enfermedad?-

Le costaba decir las palabras, pero la había extrañado tanto, el siempre se preocupaba por ella y ella nunca le había dado nunca la oportunidad de demostrárselo, pero hoy el había adquirido todo el valor que necesitaba para mostrarle todo lo que siempre sintió.

-Ya mucho mejor gracias, pero de verdad necesito descansar, quizás mañana podamos hablar mejor- no le gustaba la situación, el estaba ebrio y además le había dicho que la extrañaba, tal vez eso no era tan raro, pero su expresión no le daba demasiada confianza.

-Vamos Aome, tengo muchoo qge no te veía, solo dame unos minutos, hay algo muy impogrtante que necesito decirte, por favor solo déjame hablar-

Se fue acercando a ella despacio y tambaleante, se notaba que le costaba caminar, pero aun así iba con paso decidido a acercársele, estaba decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía aunque ella no estuviera dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Lo siento de verdad Houyo, pero no estas en condiciones para hablar, deberías irte a descansar, ya mañana podremos hablar tranquilamente por..-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el ya la tenia acorralada en una esquina, apretándola fuertemente de la pared mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y se recargaba en ella para no caer.

-No Aome tenemos que hablar ahora, tu siempre me has ignorado, siempre rechazándome y olvidándote de mi, por que no te das cuenta que yo te amo, que soy el hombre de tu vida- y sin mas se apodero de sus labios en un beso desesperado, ella iba a ser suya, quisiera o no, mucho tiempo la estuvo esperando y ya se había cansado de eso, ahora seria suya por las malas. Una de sus manos se alojo en el rostro de aome, presionando para que no pudiera voltear la cara y la otra en su cintura acercándola cada vez mas a su cuerpo, ella le golpeaba para que la soltara, la estaba lastimando, lloraba y trataba de voltear la cara pero el no se lo permitía, estaba desesperada, sentía como su mano bajaba por su cintura y le agarraba la pierna fuertemente, se estaba merando por su olor y era demasiado fuerte y le penetraba en las fosas nasales, no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría así.

-Suéltala!!-

Oyó el grito muy lejano, sabia que era el, pero ya no podía sentir, se sentía demasiado débil ya para mantener los ojos abiertos, solo sintió como caía al suelo y como la persona que la aprisionaba salía volando en alguna dirección. Solo le basto sentir como era levantada y una caricia en su mejilla para saber que el la había salvado, pero no podía abrir los ojos para verlo, empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y después de unos segundos todo sonido desapareció, solo sintió paz.

* * *

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, la luz le calaba y le dolía la mayor parte del cuerpo, escenas de lo sucedido empezaban a desfilar por su mente y sintió como lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos sin poderlo detener.

Sintió como una mano limpiaba las gotas y finalmente pudo abrir los ojos para ver el rostro de inuyasha que la observaba con un tono preocupado, intento sentarse, pero el se lo prohibió, se acerco a la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella aun observándola.

-Como te sientes?- fue lo primero que salio de su boa, sabia que era una pregunta entupida, pero no sabia que mas decir-

-Bien, solo me duele un poco el cuerpo y estoy un poco mareada- lo miro, el la había salvado

-Inuyahsa…. Gracias!!-

Lo observo por unos segundos, y después se lanzo a el, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro, sabia que quizás estaba mal, pero lo nesecitaba, nesecitaba volver a sentirse protegida, necesitaba que la ayudara a olvidar el peor momento de su vida.

Al principio no supo cómo responder, sus palabras y el abrazo lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero cuando reacciono solo atino a envolverla en sus brazos y besarle la cabeza, sabia que ella tenia miedo, y el se odiaba por no haber estado allí para protegerla, el se lo había prometido y el por su entupido orgullo le había fallado.

-Perdón por no haberte protegido, fui un tonto, nada de esto debió haber pasado, si solo hubiese estado para cuidarte, lo siento-

Ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que la miraban con culpabilidad y tristeza. El le estaba pidiendo perdón, pero por que, no había sido su culpa, ella fue la que debió haber sido mas dura con hoyou y haber entrado a la casa cuando noto su estado, el no podía tener la culpa, además el la había salvado.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tu me salvaste, evitaste que el me lastimara, no tienes por que sentirte culpable, además yo permití que pasara, no lo detuve cuando vi su estado, debí haber sido mas fuerte, fui una tonta-

Lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, no podía creer lo que paso, Hoyou siempre había sido una gran persona, un gran amigo, por que le había echo aquello, si bien es cierto que nunca estuvo interesada en el, si lo quería como un amigo y ahora el le había robado de la manera mas cruel su primer beso.

-No Aome no fue tu culpa, ese entupido era mas fuerte que tu, además aprovecho que confiabas en el, fue solo un entupido que aprovecho su estado para tomar valentía para hacer una estupidez como esa, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, ya me encargue de eso-

De pronto aome se tenso, no había pensado en eso, como es que inuyasha la había salvado, que había pasado con hoyou, que le habría echo inuyasha, lo habrá lastimado, lo habrá…

-No te preocupes Aome, no lo lastime, bueno no tanto, solo le advertí unas cuantas cosas acerca de si valoraba su vida y de volver a acercarse a ti , te prometo que no te volverá a molestar-

Aome se relajo y volvió a esconder la cabeza en el hombro de inuyasha, se sentía cansada, le dolían los hombros, seguramente le quedarían marcas de el duro agarre de hoyou, pero en ese momento era en lo que menos podía pensar, se sentía utilizada, se sentía traicionada por alguien que ella siempre considero su amigo, y que la había lastimado demasiado.

-Vamos Aome nenecitas descansar, duerme que yo me quedare aquí a cuidarte, mañana todo estará mejor si- le dijo mientras la depositaba en la cama y la tapaba, pero antes de poder moverse para sentarse en el piso aome sujeto su mano impidiéndole moverse.

-Por favor, duerme aquí conmigo, te necesito-

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras y al ver sus ojos sintió rabia, miedo, dolor, todo lo que los ojos de aome reflejaban.

Levanto un lado de la colcha y se metió entre las sabanas para acomodarse a un lado de aome, ella como reacción se acurruco en su pecho y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara ante la cercanía de inuyasha, cerró los ojos y antes de quedarse dormida con una lágrima cayendo por sus mejillas dijo con voz apenas audible

-Me robo mi primer beso, el beso que tenía reservado para ti-

Inuyasha se quedo como piedra ante tal confesión, ese había sido su primer beso, un beso tomado a la fuerza, robado despiadadamente, sacado a punta de dolor, y lo peor de todo es que ella lo guardaba para el, se sintió débil, con rabia, quería matar a ese hombre, por que le había robado eso tan especial, que ella guardaba para el; sintió unas enormes ganas de salir y encontrar al tipo y arrancarle de a golpes el beso de aome, quería matarlo por haberle quitado ese privilegio, pero no podía, por que sabia que ella lo odiaría por eso, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era permanecer a su lado, como estaban ahora, ella junto a el , abrazados, sintiendo como latía su corazón cada vez mas tranquilamente, se sentía raro, le gustaba tenerla así cerca, pero tenia miedo, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y no quería lastimarla, en definitiva tendría que poner sus sentimientos en orden, por que no permitiría que nada la volviera a dañar, ni siquiera él.

Y con ese pensamiento se fue quedando dormido, acurrucando a aome mas entre sus brazos y sintiendo su corazón latir al ritmo de ella.

* * *

-Veo que eso fue doloroso, lo lamento- dijo Miako después de ver las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de los ojos ahora un poco rojos de Aome.

Se sentía mal, había decidido borrar ese momento de su memoria, no quería pensar en el, pero ahora todo volvía a su cabeza, y también los pensamientos de Inuyasha, se sentía rara al poder saber lo que él sentía, le alegro saber que de verdad la quería, bueno, al menos en esos momentos la quiso, pero no sabía qué hacer con todo aquello, como recordar su doloroso pasado ayudarían a Miako a ser libre.

Y como si le pudiera leer la mente miako le leyera la mente dijo:

-Se que te preguntas de que sirve recordar esto para que me puedas ayudar, pero en estos momentos no te lo puedo explicar. Necesito un poco más de tiempo, para cuando yo te cuente la verdad tu me puedas entender y así poder hacer algo por las dos.

Aome se quedo pensativa, por las dos, ahora tenía que ver también con ella, todo esto se volvía mas raro conforme pasaba el tiempo, no quería seguir recordando por mucho tiempo, sabía lo que seguiría en un futuro y iba a ser muy doloroso para ella, no sabía si lo podría soportar; pero también sentía mucha intriga por las palabras de Miako, necesitaba saber por qué necesitaban sus recuerdos, y en que tenia ella que ver, sabía que su historia era algo parecida a la de ella con inuyasha, pero no sabía exactamente qué tan parecida, debía averiguarlo, aunque eso tuviera que llevarlo a revivir todo de nuevo.

-Vamos Aome, creo que es hora de continuar nuestro camino, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Y así le volvió a extender la mano a aome para que esta la tomara y así poder continuar con su viaje.

Aome la tomo prometiéndose a sí misma que llegaría al meollo de todo este asunto, algo en ello la hacía sentir miedo, y era algo que no le agradaba mucho.

* * *

espero que les aia gustado saludos


	4. un dia juntos

Holaa!!! lo se lo se e tardado mucho, pero es que la verdad me quede sin inspiración, además de que mi vida se la a pasado dando tantas vueltas que no e podido parar, asi que espero que me perdonen y qe les guste el capitulo, espero que ahora que mi inspiracion a vuelto un poco pueda actualizar mas seguido y no dejarlos esperando tanto

y bueno espero que les guste el cap.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sol estaba radiante, como queriendo dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día, a uno mejor.

Abrió los ojos no tanto por querer hacerlo, pero la luz del sol le daba directamente a la cara, y por más que quisiera mantener los ojos cerrados los imponentes rayos se lo impedían. Trato de estirar los brazos para despertarse un poco, pero al momento en que lo intento, noto que había un peso rodeando sus brazos que se lo impedía. Movió su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, pero al momento de que distinguió la figura de Inuyasha a su lado abrazándola todo su cuerpo se paralizo. El parecía un ángel, se veía hermoso tan tranquilo, su rostro parecía estar tan en paz, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

Trato de salir de su abrazo lo más despacio que pudo, no quería despertarlo, pero al momento en que se deslizo un poco el abrazo se hizo más fuerte, Inuyasha solo se movió un poco y en unos segundos Aome se encontraba otra vez bajo su cuerpo. Esto solo logro que Aome se ruborizara, aunque también se sintió cómoda, protegida, estar dentro de sus brazos era la mejor sensación en el mundo, se acomodo otra vez y se dedico a observarlo, a conocer y grabar cada detalle de su rostro angelical, cada gesto que hacia al dormir, cada sonido que saliera de esos labios preciosos, tan apetecibles, sabía que podía pasar toda la vida así, estando bajo sus brazos, observándolo dormir.

No quería despertar, sentía que había algo que lo hacía sentir tranquilo, relajado, pero la sensación de que alguien lo observaba desde hace un buen tiempo le indico que era momento de abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin lo hizo vio que la mirada que lo penetraba era la de Aome, que se encontraba recargada en su pecho observándolo dormir, rodeada de sus brazos, cuando ella lo miro a los ojos le sonrió y él pensó que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ahora entendía por qué había podido dormir tan bien, estar con Aome le traía tanta tranquilidad y paz.

Le regreso la sonrisa viendo como las mejillas de Aome se encontraban un poco rojas, quizá un poco apenada por la situación, y pensó que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, como podía hacerla sonrojar tan rápido y tan fácil y como ese simple acto la hacía ver angelical frente a sus ojos, tan bella, tan ella.

-Hola- dijo Aome con una pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras salía debajo de los brazos de Inuyasha para poderse estirar.

-Hola, como amaneciste- Esta pregunta salió sin querer, aunque de verdad quería saber cómo se encontraba después de lo de ayer, quería saber si recordaba lo que le había dicho, quería saber si lo de el beso era cierto, no sabía porque, pero quería que le hablara del beso, de ese que había sido guardado para él y que un estúpido le había robado, pero no podía presionarla, así que espero a ver su reacción y tratar que este día fuera lo más tranquilo para ella, para que pudiera olvidar todo lo ocurrido ayer.

-Creo que bien, me duelen un poco el cuerpo, pero se me pasara- Aome había dicho lo ultimo un poco más bajo de lo normal, esperando que así Inuyasha no lo tomara tan mal, no quería que se preocupara por eso, solo quería que la distrajera y pasara un poco de tiempo con ella, que la ayudara a olvidar lo ocurrido ayer.

Inuyasha solo soltó un pequeño gruñido de enojo, pero se tranquilizo sabiendo que un enojo ahorita no le caería nada bien a Aome.

-Creo que es hora de levantarnos- dijo Inuyasha tratando de cambiar un poco el tema, se le erizaba la piel solo de pensar en lo que ese estúpido le había echo a su Aome, no esperen no era su Aome, aunque sonaba tan bien, su Aome, solo suya, no de estúpidos sin cerebro que se creían capaces de ponerle las manos enzima, pero él se encargaría de que eso no volviera a suceder, le había fallado una vez, y no volvería a pasar.

Ambos se levantaron e Inuyasha la dejo en su cuarto para que Aome se pudiera cambiar. Bajo a la cocina ya que su olfato percibió algo delicioso cocinándose abajo y al parecer su estomago moría por comida. Cuando llego la mama de la chica se encontraba muy ocupada preparando todo para el desayuno y cuando lo vio le dedico una sonrisa y le pidió que se sentara.

-Y dime Inuyasha, que paso anoche con Aome y el joven Houyo, alcance a escuchar unos ruidos pero después escuche tu voz y pensé que estabas peleando con ella de nuevo-

-Si lo siento, lo que pasa es que a Aome le molesto un poco que haya venido a su época cuando ella me lo había prohibido, pero creo que ya se le paso el coraje- mentía, pero era por el bien de la madre de la pelinegra, no era necesario que supiera que habían tratado de abusar de su hija, no creía necesario darle esa preocupación cuando ya todo había pasado.

Aome entro a la cocina un poco seria, le preocupaba las preguntas que su mama aria sobre lo que había pasado ayer, esperaba no tener que contarle todo, quizás omitiría lo mas difícil, así ella no se preocuparía.

-Buenos días mama, ¿como amaneciste?-

-Bien hija, aunque estaba preocupada por tu pelea de ayer, aunque Inuyasha ya me explico todo, me alegro que se hayan arreglado y que el pueda quedarse a comer, te hace mucho bien su presencia-

Ok, eso no se lo había esperado, primero que le abra explicado Inuyasha a su mama para que ella estuviera tan tranquila y segunda como se le ocurría decir eso acerca de la presencia de Inuyasha, se sentía roja como tomate y lo peor del caso es que Inuyasha la miraba con una sonrisa picara que la hacia sentir

más nerviosa, en definitiva ese día le tendría muchas sorpresas.

&&&&&&&&

-Sango sabes donde esta Inuyasha, lo estuve buscando toda la mañana y no logro encontrarlo- decía Miroku mientras se acercaba a sango que estaba sentada en la sombra de un árbol acariciando a kirara.

-Si, ayer en la noche lo vi merodeando el pozo de las animas (creo que así se llama :S) y al parecer fue a visitar a la señorita Aome-

-Valla hasta que se atreve a ir a buscarla, espero que puedan arreglar todo y el tonito de Inuyasha se de cuenta que Aome vale mucho y que lo ama-

&&&&&&&&&

-Y dime ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?- Inuyasha se había propuesto pasar el día con Aome, quería ayudarla a olvidar lo pasado ayer y pensó que quizá dejándola un poco más en su época, distrayéndose con cosas normales le ayudaría.

-Quisiera ir al parque de diversiones que abrieron hace algunos días, pienso que podría ser divertido, ¿tú qué dices?-

-Feh, como tu quieras, me da igual- bueno no quería sonar grosero, pero tampoco quería verse demasiado emocionado, no sabia que era un parque de diversiones, pero esperaba que fuera divertido.

-Ok el parque será- dijo con una sonrisa, de verdad esperaba que se la pudieran pasar bien, le agradaba la idea de pasar un rato a solas con el.

Cuando entraron al parque Inuyasha no pudo mas que sorprenderse y asustarse un poco, había monstruos enormes con gente arriba que parecían divertirse, pero el no se confiaba, tendría que preguntar a Aome antes de acercarse a alguno de ellos.

-Vamos Inuyasha quita esa cara, son solo juegos, será divertido- Aome se estaba divirtiendo con la cara de susto de Inuyasha, pero tendría que explicarle lo que eran si no quería que este terminara peleando con alguno de aquellos juegos, además de que planeaba subirse a varios de ellos y quería que Inuyasha la acompañara.

-Ven, subamos a algún juego, vas a ver que no son peligrosos, anda si- Aome puso su mejor cara de perrito triste, así que Inuyasha solo pudo soltar un bufido y seguirla, no es que le agradara la idea de subirse a alguno de aquellos enormes cosas, pero la cara que Aome puso lo cautivo y no le dio tiempo de negarse a nada.

-Valla eso estuvo genial, ay que subirnos otra vez, vamos Aome, subamos otra vez- decía Inuyasha emocionado mientras que jalaba de Aome que solo atinaba a reírse por su comportamiento. Inuyasha había gritado todo lo que había durado la vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna, se veía tan lindo, nunca lo había visto reír tanto como en ese juego, y si para verlo así tenia que subir un millón de veces para verlo así de feliz, alegre lo haría por el, pero sabia que todavía quedaba mucho por enseñarle y esperaba que el se siguiera divirtiendo.

-Espera Inuyasha, tranquilo que todavía quedan más juegos por subir, prometo que serán mucho mejores que estos-

Entonces siguieron su camino sin antes hacerle prometer a Aome de verdad había mas y que al final lo volverían a subir a este juego que lo había echo girar tanto.

Después de 5 juegos más y haber subido otras dos veces a la rueda de la fortuna, Aome e Inuyasha se disponían a regresar a casa, ya era de noche y no querían que la mama de la muchacha se preocupara.

-Eso estuvo genial no lo crees, nunca me había subido a tantos juegos ni tantas veces a la rueda de la fortuna, me sorprende que mi estomago lo haya podido aguantar- decía Aome mientras caminaban por la calle.

-Eso es por que tu estomago es débil, yo pude haberme podido subir miles de veces mas, y la verdad es que si me divertí mucho-

-Si la verdad es que yo también- dijo sonriendo, pero después se puso seria.

-Inuyasha, gracias por pasar el día de hoy conmigo, de verdad necesitaba distraerme- (y lo mejor es que pude estar contigo) pensó para sus adentros, sonrojándose un poco y agradeciendo que estuviera obscuro para que Inuyasha no pudiera notarlo.

-Feh, no te preocupes, además necesitabas relajarte antes de volver a la época antigua- Estúpido, no pudiste decir algo mas tonto, por que no dijiste "si Aome no te preocupes para mi fue un verdadero placer pasar todo el día contigo" o "claro, además quería estar cerca de ti por que creo que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero besar tus labios para borrar lo que aquel estúpido te robo y que además era mío". Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió, de verdad quería besarla, pero estar enamorado de ella, eso era algo en lo que no había pensado, y aunque quería negarlo sabia que era verdad, ayer lo había descubierto cuando vio como ese idiota trataba de abusar de Aome y el sentía como le hervía la sangre de ira, pero no había podido aceptarlo, aunque ahora lo sabia, estaba enamorado de ella y no sabia que hacer o como actuar, demonios estaba metido en un gran lio.

No hablaron más en el camino, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero al llegar a la entrada del templo los dos se voltearon a mirar como queriendo decir aunque ninguno pudo emitir sonido alguno, así que ambos algo apenados entraron hasta la habitación de Aome, despidiéndose de la mama de la chica con un saludo de mano al pasar por la cocina donde se encontraba.

Ya en su cuarto la pelinegra le pidió a Inuyasha que saliera un momento para que ella se pudiera cambiar, después de esto los dos se encontraron con un incomodo silencio que fue roto por Aome.

-Y dime, te vas a quedar aquí hoy o regresas a la época antigua?-

-Me voy, quiero ver como está todo, además ahí que prepararnos por que mañana mismo seguimos con la búsqueda, creo que ya nos hemos detenido mucho tiempo-

-Entonces creo que se acabaron mis vacaciones- dijo en tono bromista, ya que de verdad quería regresar con sus amigos, no es que no quisiera estar con su familia, pero estar ahí le traía recuerdos de el asunto de Houyo y lo único que ahora quería era olvidarlo.

-Creo que si, estas han sido unas largas vacaciones y ahí que regresar a lo nuestro, así es que te dejo para que descanses, te espero mañana en el pozo- y dicho esto brinco a la ventana dispuesto a irse pero la voz de Aome lo hizo voltear.

-Este, Inuyasha yo quería agradecerte de verdad por haberme salvado y haber pasado todo el día de hoy conmigo, de verdad gracias- y dicho esto se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando se separo de el, vio algo en sus ojos que la dejo paralizada, no sabia que era pero le impedía moverse, solo podía observar como el se acercaba lentamente a su cara y su dulce aliento penetraba sus fosas nasales para dejarla un poco aturdida.

Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas, a paso lento pero ninguno de los dos lograba apartarse, Inuyasha se sentía hipnotizado, el beso lo había sorprendido, pero cuando la miro a los ojos supo que deseaba mas, sus labios se habían sentido tan cálidos en su mejilla que ahora los suyos reclamaban por ese calor, y no se sentía con el poder de negárselo, así que la miro a los ojos y empezó a acercase a ella, iba despacio, no quería asustarla y quería darle la oportunidad de negarse, pero ella no se movía y lo manera en que lo miraba lo invitaba a seguir, así que se fue acercando un poco mas hasta que sus narices se rosaron y vio como ella cerraba los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios………………………..

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermana vamos despierta, es muy tarde y no vas a llegar a la escuela, anda despierta- Decía Souta mientras la sacudía ahora mas fuerte, llevaba mucho tiempo moviéndola y hablándole para que despertara, era tarde y no alcanzarían a llegar a la escuela.

Aome fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, no podía ser que la despertaran en ese preciso momento, pero no le quedo otro remedio más que levantarse, no sin antes darle una mirada enojada a su hermano.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el cuarto cap de verdad espero que les aia gustado y que dejen sus reviews

tambien se aceptan reclamos por la tardanza comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo que les inspire

decir jajaja

bno sin mas

los dejo

saludos


End file.
